


Silver Moonlight

by Aviaries



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, mendel just wants her to relax, trina's always worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviaries/pseuds/Aviaries
Summary: “This is all Marvin’s fault,” Trina said, combing through her hair with her hands.~Trina's distressed over the recent graying of her hair. Mendel helps her relax. [Fluff.]





	Silver Moonlight

“This is  _ all _ Marvin’s fault,” Trina said, combing through her hair with her hands.

Mendel was in the next room with a magazine. It was one of those celebrity gossip rags. He didn’t particularly care about the content, but sometimes it helped to know “the ways of the pop culture” for his younger patients.

“What’s all Marvin’s fault?” He called into the bathroom.

To be fair, Trina blamed Marvin for a lot of things, so he wasn’t sure what it was this time.

“This!” Trina exclaimed before recognizing that Mendel couldn’t see her. “This. I’m getting grey hairs because of him!”

Mendel sighed. She did this sometimes. She would brush her hair out before bed and a light silver hair would appear, contrasting against her dark hair. And at that point, she would work through her hair and see just how much “damage her ex- had done.”

“Trina, don’t worry about it!” He shouted back, tossing the magazine on the end table. Mendel was cozy under the comforter, but he was ready to get up in case Trina obsessed over this for much longer.

The woman kept brushing out her hair, trying to hide the hairs from sight. But the fact they were  _ there _ . They were just glaring at her. And of course, since she associated them with Marvin, she got even angrier about it.

“Okay, relax.” She felt her arms being pushed down to her sides and suddenly she was enveloped in a warm hug. Warm in feeling. Trina couldn’t really move her arms to keep examining her hair now. Mendel was just hugging her tightly. She could tell what he was doing, and after two seconds of annoyance, she smiled and did as he said and relaxed. "You're beautiful," he said softly. It was close to her ear. "It's silver moonlight," he said with a grin.

A few more seconds passed and Trina's anger at Marvin mostly subsided. It was a little ridiculous to blame him for such a thing. But still...

“Feel better?” Mendel asked hopefully, feeling the tension in Trina's arms release.

A light laugh. “Yea. I do.” Mendel let go a little as Trina turned to face him and kiss him lightly.

“I still blame Marv,” she said with a scoff.

“Well, Marvin’s not here. It’s you, me, our bed, and cuddle time.”

“Cuddle time?”

Mendel laughed at her tone. “Do you not  _ want _ to cuddle?

“...” Trina gave a false defeated look. “I do.”


End file.
